


To Forget World's End

by orphan_account



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-09
Updated: 2017-07-09
Packaged: 2018-11-29 18:33:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11446635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Ilian and Octavia are in bed together. Octavia decides she wants to try something different.





	To Forget World's End

**Author's Note:**

> This is set just after the bed scene between Octavia and Ilian in 04x09. Basically pure smut.

“Why waste it in fighting?” Ilian slides his hand down Octavia’s body, parting her legs a bit as he prepares to slide inside of her. He closes his eyes and begins kissing her neck as he slides in and out of her. Octavia’s hand snakes down and grasps his thigh; after a few more thrusts, she grips harder and mutters, “Stop.”

Ilian opens his eyes and frowns. Octavia slides off of him, then stands and tosses the bedsheets back so she can straddle his chest, lean over and take him into her mouth; the warm slickness of Octavia sucking on his _mami_ makes Ilian groan in want for her. Her _gadagapa_ glistens invitingly, and Ilian brushes his finger across her folds, causing her to shiver a bit as she lifts her mouth from him.

Octavia gets off the bed and gestures for Ilian to get up, too. She then lays face down on it, spreading her legs a bit as she does so. As Ilian gets onto the bed to lay on top of her and braces his hands on either side of her shoulders, she reaches behind her and grabs his _mami_ by the base. She guides it not to her _gadagapa_ , but the other hole.

Ilian’s heard of men who do that; his brother had even had a few male lovers. But _he’s_ never done it with either a man or a woman, and he hesitates. Octavia turns her head so she can see him out the corner of her eye, and whispers, “I want this. I just wanna forget about _Praimfaya_ for a while.”

Ilian lowers himself down, letting Octavia’s hand help aim his _mamimelon_. He feels it touch her back opening, and he begins pushing. Octavia braces his shaft so it won’t slip, and he begins pushing harder against the resistance he feels.

When slow, steady force seems to gain no results, in frustration Ilian shoves down and she opens up and he stops, frozen, even as Octavia  lets out a strangled yelp and pulls her hand away to grip the pillow as she wheezes. Ilian’s _mami_ is wrapped so, _so_ tightly he can feel the ring of muscle twitching as Octavia lets out sharp, shallow gasps, wincing as she tries to adjust to the thickness now inside her. She’s squeezing her eyes shut as she nods briefly. “Go.”

She’s so warm and tight and it’s all Ilian can do not to whimper as he slowly pushes forward, burying himself inside Octavia’s ass inch by delicious inch, hardly registering her snivelling whimpers as her body shivers with the invasion.

Finally, Ilian bottoms out, balls-deep in Octavia, the warmth of her insides wrapped around him so tightly it’s intoxicating and he can hear the blood roaring in his ears with each heartbeat. Octavia carefully opens her eyes, her breaths fast and shallow. She’s staring glassily off to the side, and she licks her lips and swallows. “Keep going.”

Ilian’s only too happy to do just that, pulling back, feeling her body reluctantly releasing his _mami_ as he does so. Then, just as he’s almost all the way out, he pushes forward and down again, sliding back inside the warmth of Octavia’s tight, inviting asshole.

Octavia’s only response when he bottoms out again is a low, grunted, “ _Uh!_ ” as her hole briefly tightens around him as she grips the pillow with her hand before she relaxes again.

Ilian’s focus narrows to just his body coupling to Octavia’s as he begins fucking her, the creaking of the bed accompanied by the loud, wet slaps of flesh against flesh, intertwined with Octavia’s occasional cries of painpleasure as she hisses, “Faster!”

Faster _fasterm_ ore _more_ until finally—

Ilian’s vision goes white as he collapses on top of Octavia, his hips jerking as he spills his seed inside of her.

He barely registers her pushing up, half-consciously rolling onto his side so she can breathe a little easier as he holds her against his chest, his slowly softening _mami_ still inside her. Octavia’s hand slips between her legs, and the bed jiggles with her rubbing. A short while later, Octavia cries out between clenched teeth, and her asshole squeezes down on him as her body jerks, momentarily sending his _mami_ erect again.

Shortly after, Octavia stills again, and she wearily pushes herself up on her elbow, then slowly moves her hips forward, hissing as she slides off of Ilian’s _mami_. His _mamimelon_ slips out of her at the very end with a soft, but distinct, wet squelching sound. Octavia carefully stands, and he can see a little bit of his fluids dribble down her leg as she does so.

Ilian can’t quite keep the smirk off his face when he sees Octavia’s hips sway a little differently this time, but quickly sobers as he realizes she’s wincing with each step. He rises off the bed and puts his hand on Octavia’s shoulder. “ _Okteivia_ , go. Lie down. I’ll get the hot water for the bathtub.”

Octavia turns to look at him, blinking as she tries to get him in focus. She gives him a pained grin and says in a low voice, “Thanks. ‘Preciate it.” She lets out a deep chuckle as she carefully gets on the bed and lies on her side. “Not every day you get your boyfriend to _jok_ you in the ass.”

Ilian nods, but doesn’t reply. He’s becoming acutely aware of the stickiness on his _mami_ and he needs to get cleaned up. Octavia, too.

Later, when they’re in the bathtub, Octavia snuggles up to Ilian, resting her back against his chest. Ilian mutters into her ear, “Why?”

Octavia shrugs. “Just ‘cause, I guess. I always heard the girls back at the dropship saying it hurt like hell but felt really good after a while, and guys would go crazy for it. I was gonna let…” She swallows and pain crosses her face for a moment. “Anyway, it doesn’t matter. The world’s gonna end soon, and I might have to be a warrior again, and I figure, why not find out what this one thing feels like?”

“Did you like it?” wonders Ilian.

“It hurt at first, but then it was like…” Octavia struggles to find the words. “It’s… I dunno. It just began feeling _really_ good, actually. Feeling us being so connected like that, ‘cause I could feel every little twitch of your dick when you were fucking me.” She half-turns so she can see him. “Was it good for you, too?”

Ilian chuckles. “Yes. Yes, it was.”

Octavia gives him a smirk, then settles back to nestle her head against his cheek. They fall silent, and just for a little while, they can both forget _Praimfaya_ is due upon them soon.


End file.
